The buried Ones
center|400px The buried Ones (Die Begrabenen) erzählt die Geschichte der Toa Inara, von ihrer Ankunft, ihrem Zusammenschluss mit Takua und davon wie sie wieder in Toa Mata verwandelt werden. Prolog Der Suchtrupp hat auf Vohon Nui sechs seltsame Symbole und einen Würfel gefunden. Sie steckten diese Symbole in den Würfel und erweckten damit lang verschollene Legenden. Die Toa Mata, von den Giftigen Mutagenen von Vatori Nui, in die Toa Inara verwandelt können sie das gute nicht mehr vom bösen unterscheiden. Jetzt ist es die Aufgabe von Takua die Toa Inara wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu führen. Dies ist ihre Geschichte: Kapitel 1: "Six Canisters washed the shore on a golden Beach" Die Oberfläche des Wassers wurde durch einen Toa-Kanister durchbrochen, der schwarz wie ebenholz war. Er sprang hoch in die Luft und landete auf der Küste von Vohon Nui, dabei fiel der Deckel ab. Die Statur die daraus hervor ging sah stark aus. Sie hatte zwei gewaltige Erdbrechende Klingen in der Hand und mörderische stacheln an seinen Schultern. Das Wesen, bekannt als Onua, stand nun auf und sah sich um. Mit einer Tiefen stimme begann er zu reden. "Was ist das hier, was verlangt man von mir?" Sagte er und nutzte seine Kanohi Onu um den Deckel des Toa-Kanisters wegzuschleudern. In diesem Moment tauchte ein weiterer Kanister neben ihm auf. Er bohrte sich zur Hälfte in den Sandigen Boden. "Bei Artakha! Das ist Lewa!" Sagte Onua, der den Olivgrünen Toa-Kanister sah. Er nutzte die Kraft seiner Onu und hob den Kanister hoch, wodurch der Deckel abfiel und Lewa kopfüber aus dem Kanister fiel. Onua machte das herzlich wenig aus. Er sah, dass der Toa auf dem Boden lag und lies den Kanister fallen. "Kannst du nicht etwas vorsichtiger sein?" Schrie der Toa der Luft, der unter seinem Toa-Kanister lag und ihn mit aller Kraft wegdrückte. "Ist mir doch egal!" Flüsterte Onua in seine Kanohi Onu. "Denkst du das hab ich nicht gehört?" Fragte Lewa mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht. "Oh, ich wollte dass du es hörst!" Provozierte Onua ihn und drehte sich weg. Lewa, geschockt von der Gleichgültigkeit des Toa, stand auf und ging auf Onua zu. Zwischen den beiden war eine 10 Meter Distanz und Lewa zückte seine Waffe, bereit für alles. Als Lewa einen Luftstrahl auf Onua schießen wollte landete ein Toa-Kanister zwischen den beiden und wurde von dem Luftdruck weggeschleudert, während dem Flug öffnete sich der Deckel und ein Toa, so rot wie Feuer fiel aus dem Kanister. Er landete auf dem sandigen Boden und schrie wutentbrannt auf. Sein Schrei wurde von einer Feuerexplosion begleitet, die den Sand in ein eine einzige riesige Glasscheibe verwandelte. Als Tahu die beiden Toa sah ging er in drohender Haltung auf sie zu, und rutschte dabei auf dem Glas aus. Als er sich wieder aufrappeln wollte wurde er von drei weiteren Toa-Kanistern eingekesselt, die sich öffneten und heraus kamen Kopaka, Gali und Pohatu. Kapitel 2: Takua, Toa des Lichts Die drei Toa liefen auf die anderen drei Toa zu und zückten dabei ihre Waffen. Pohatu nahm sich seine Protostahl Kletterhaken und zeigte mit ihnen bedrohlich auf Tahu. Er wollte gerade zum schlag ausholen, als er von einem Stein an den Kopf getroffen wurde. Alle Toa drehten sich um und sahen einen anderen Toa bei einer sanddüne stehen. "Wer bist du?" Schnaubte Gali wütend. "Takua, der Toa des Lichts, und ich denke ich muss euch bei etwas helfen." "Die Toa Mata brauchen keine Hilfe!" Sagte Tahu und schoss einen kleinen Feuerstrahl auf den neuangekommenen Toa des Lichts, der mit einem gekonnten Sprung auswich. "Ihr seid keine Toa Mata mehr, ihr seid nun Toa Inara, die Toa die schon seit langer Zeit angekündigt wurden. Als Artakha euch schuf, schuf er euch mit der Absicht Mata Nui zu retten, doch die Legende erzählt von einem Wesen, das dafür sorgt, dass diese Bestimmung nie erfüllt werden kann. Sein Name ist Teridax. Er hat den großen Geist eingeschläfert und erschuf somit eine giftige Insel namens Vatori Nui. Durch einen Hilferuf solltet ihr nach Metru Nui kommen, kamt aber nie an. Stattdessen begrub euch die Große Katastrophe unter einer Schicht aus Steinen. Dort unten wart ihr den giftigen Mutagenen von Vatori Nui ausgesetzt und habt euch in Toa Inara verwandelt, Toa die das recht nicht vom Unrecht unterscheiden können. Meine Aufgabe ist euch zu zeigen wie ihr wieder die Toa werden könnt die ihr einmal wart." Erklärte Takua. "Teridax, also?" sagte Tahu mit bedacht "Wir kennen Teridax, Hydraxon hat uns alles über ihn erzählt. Eine Sache war, dass er sich gerne verwandelt um Toa in die Irre zu führen. Netter Versuch Toa Teridax!" *** Nuju saß in einer Höhle, neben ihm Dume. Sie wussten nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, in der sie nicht miteinander redeten, denn Dume hatte es ihnen verboten. Jaller trug die Kanohi Arthron, die Maske des Sonars, wenn sie auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, würden sie von den Toa von Metru Nui aufgespührt werden. Nuju sah ohne Unterbrechung zum Höhlenausgang und wartete. Er wartete auf die Toa Bima und Krakua, die ihm versprochen hatten zu helfen. Diese Hoffnung gab der Toa jedoch immer mehr auf. Auf einmal tauchte ein Schatten an der Höhlenwand auf. *** "Ich weiß es nicht! Ich war ohnmächtig! Wie oft noch?" Schrie Midak und versuchte sich Vira´s Griff zu entziehen. Der Toa der Luft hatte Midak bei einem 'Schläfchen' erwischt und bemerkt, dass Takanuva und Takua geflohen waren. "Du lässt mir wohl keine andere Wahl!" Sagte Vira und hob seine Hand. Mit seiner Rasiermesserscharfen Klinge näherte er sich langsam Midak. Kapitel 3: You´re under suspicion! Takua wehrte sich gegen die Angriffe die von allen sechs Toa kamen. Er sprang auf einen Stein und von dort aus in eine kleine Sanddüne. "Na wie man im Team arbeitet habt ihr anscheinend nicht vergessen!" Schrie er und wehrte einen Feuerstrahl mit seinem Lichtstab ab. "Die Toa Mata vergessen nichts!" Sagte Pohatu und rannte auf Takua zu. "Ihr seid nicht mehr die Toa Mata von Karda Nui! Ihr seid verwandelte Toa, ihr wisst nicht was ihr tut! Taka... Der Große Geist schickt mich um euch zu helfen, lasst es mich beweisen!" Pohatu hielt inne als diese Worte Takua´s Mund verliesen. Er sah zu seinen Toa-Brüdern. "Er sieht nicht gerade nach einem Verbrecher aus!" Sagte er, "Na gut!... Toa! Beweise uns dass du kein Makuta bist!" Takanuva sah etwas verlegen, er wusste nicht wie er es beweisen konnte. "Hydraxon! Artakha! Avohka! Karda Nui! Av-Matoraner! Rahi! Training!" "Aha... und was soll das jetzt beweisen?" Fragte Tahu, der nicht verstand worauf Takua hinaus wollte. "Ihr wurdet von Hydraxon trainiert, von Artakha erschaffen, ihr habt die Avohka in Karda Nui bekämpft, nachdem ihr die Rahi besiegt hattet, und das verdankt ihr eurem Training!" Sagte Takua. "Das beweist gar nichts!" Schrie Gali ihn an, jeder kann das wissen!" Takua drehte sich zu Kopaka und Tahu. "Ihr beide!" sagte er "Ihr seid in Helryx´ Festung geplatz. Sie gab euch einen Auftrag, den ihr erfüllt hab! Ihr habt eure Brüder in den Codrex geführt! Dort habt ihr 100.000 Jahre geschlafen, bis ihr hierhergerufen wurdet um Mata Nui zu erwecken, und ihr wollt den einzigen töten, der weiß wie es geht!" Schrie Takua. Tahu blickte verlegen auf den Boden. "Du weißt wie es geht?" Fragte er. "Ja, aber zuerst müssen wir euch wieder in Toa Mata verwandeln und ich glaube ich kenne jemanden der das kann!" "Du stehst unter Verdacht!" Sagte Onua zu dem Toa des Lichts. "Das wird sich ändern sobald ihr wieder Toa Mata seid, los! Auf unserer Suche nach Keetongu dürfern wir keine Zeit verschwenden! Kapitel 4: Ihra Die Toa Inara waren jetzt schon seit eineinhalb Wochen unterwegs und der Hass gegen den Toa des Lichts wurde in Pohatu immer größer. Als sie anlegten um neue Verpflegung zu holen blieben er und Gali im Boot, während Tahu, Kopaka, Onua, Lewa und Takua essen holten. "Findest du nicht auch, dass dieser Takua ein komischer Kauz ist?" Fragte Pohatu. "Nein, ich denke er sagt die Wahrheit." Antwortete Gali. "WAS??? Du steckst mit diesem Takua unter einer Decke, er hat dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, spucks aus! Wo führt ihr uns hin?" Sagte Pohatu stand auf und drücke seinen Zeigefinger auf Gali´s Maske. "Du machst daraus eine viel zu große Sache! Ich bin nicht mit Takanuva unter einer Decke! Denk doch mal an die Zeit zurück in der wir in Karda Nui lebten, da hattest du einmal Streit mit einem Avohkah, er hat dich ohne Grund angegriffen, und du wolltest ihn Bekämpfen, bist aber nicht so ausgeflippt, ich denke an dem was dieser Takua sagt ist was wahres dran. Wir haben uns verändert, und wir können nichts dagegen tun." Pohatu wurde nachdenklich, was Gali gesagt hatte ergab einen Sinn, ja es war die Wahrheit, je mehr Pohatu darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er sich zu dem entwickelte, was er niemals sein wollte... Böse. *** Tahu und Takua standen zusammen an einem Obst- und Gemüsestand. "Ist das auch aus Biologischem Anbau?" Fragte Takua. "Nein!" Sagte der De-Matoraner "Und schrei nicht immer so!" "Ok, dann werde ich mich wohl doch für etwas anderes Entscheiden, was ist mit dieser Melone?" Fragt Takua erneut, worauf der De-Matoraner sichtlich genervt reagierte. "Ich sagte doch schon, dass hier nichts aus Biologischem Anbau ist, als kaufst du entweder was, oder fängst an zu flüstern!" Takua wich erschrocken zurück, er hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass ein De-Matoraner so eine Laustärke erreichte. Erschrocken zog er sich zurück. Und ging mit Tahu zu den anderen drei Toa. "Super, jetzt haben wir ja sooooo viel mehr an Vorräten wie zuvor." Sagte Onua. "Doch, oder da ist doch bestimmt etwas neues in dem Rucksack?" Fragte Takua. "Kaugummi!" Antworteten die vier Toa synchron und sahen Takua böse an. Dieser verstand sofort, er ging zurück zu dem Stand und kam mit einer Melone und einem Haufen Äpfel zurück. Kapitel 5: Once upon a Time Vor 90.000 Jahren (Eine Erinnerung von Kopaka) Hydraxon verschwand sehr schnell und lies die Toa in der Wüstenlandschaft zurück. Die Toa sahen nichts als Sand in ihrer Umgebung, doch in der Ferne sahen sie einen riesigen Steinkegel, der sich mit der Spitze voran in den Boden gebohrt hatte. Pohatu benutzte seine Kanohi Kakama um schnell zu dem Stalagtiten zu kommen. Da er so schnell rannte wurde der Sand hinter ihm zu Glas. Die Toa betraten das Glas und Onua hob die Platte mit hilfe seiner Pakari an. In null komma nichts waren die Toa wieder vereint und klettrten langsam den Stalagtiten hoch. Pohatu führte die Gruppe an, wurde jedoch von Lewa überholt, der seine Miru einsetzte. Lewa schwebte sanft nach oben und beobachtete dabei seine, sich abrackernden, Freunde. Plötzlich wurde er auch den Kopf geschlagen und stürzte wie ein Stein nach unten. Sofort schoss eine Sandsäule aus dem Boden, die Pohatu erschuf, und Lewa auffing. Der bewusstlose Toa wurde von Onua getragen, und schließlich kamen die Toa an dem Felsvorsprung an, von dem aus Lewa niedergestreckt wurde. Dort sahen sie einen Goldenen Matoraner, der schnell die Flucht ergriff. "Bleib stehen!" Sagte Tahu "Wir sind keine Feinde!" "Wie kann ich euch das glauben?" Fragte der Matoraner, "Viele seltsame Rahi haben das gesagt, obwohl ich nicht wusste wie, aber sie haben uns angegriffen, nachdem wir ihnen unser Vertrauen gaben!" "Sprechende Rahi?" Fragte Pohatu verwundert, als er einen Schatten über sich kreisen sah. Er blickte hinauf und sah eine Horde Nivawk-Vögel über ihnen kreisen. "Beweist euer Heldentum, besiegt den Rahi! Dann werden wir euch vertrauen!" Sagte der Matoraner und ging weg. Die Toa machten sich sofort an ihre Aufgabe. Tahu schoss durch sein Feuerschwert eine gigantische Feuerlawine, die über die Rahi hereinbrach wie eine Welle. Onua und Pohatu warfen mit Steinen nach den Rahi, woraus sich Lava bildete. Kopaka külte die Rahi ab, und als sie wieder frei in der Luft schwebten flohen sie. "Das wäre geschafft!" Sagte Pohatu. "Stimmt", sagte Gali und zeigte auf einen Rahi der sich Pohatu schnell näherte. Durch eine seltsame Essenz schaffte es der Avohkah die anderen Toa außer gefecht zu setzten und sich nur Pohatu zu widmen. "Du wirst mich nicht besiegen!" Fauchte der Toa des Steins und warf den Avohkah um. Dann rannte er schnell auf ihn zu und streckte dabei seine Hand aus, als er den Avohkah traf wurde dieser Meterweit weggeschleudert. In diesem Augenblick konnten die anderen Toa wieder aufstehen, und hinter Felsen erschienen mehrere Goldene Matoraner. "Im Namen von uns Av-Matoranern danke ich euch für diese Noble Tat." Sagte der Matoraner von vorhin. "Sagt uns, wie heißt ihr?" Fragte er weiter. "Wir sind Toa! Die Toa Mata. Zusammen kann uns nichts aufhalten!" Sagte Tahu. "Und wer bist du?" "Mein Name ist, Takua". Kapitel 6: He´s not mad Kopaka wachte aus der "Visionsartigen Erinnerung" auf und sah Takua an, der sich immernoch damit abmühte die Äpfel und die Melone zu tragen. "Wow" Sagte er und fing einen der Äpfel auf, der Takua gerade aus der Hand fiel. Takua sah ihn verwundert an. "Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Anscheinend sind nicht alle von euch solche Schlechtgelaunten 'Toa Mata'!" Sagte Takua. "Du bist wirklich vom Orden geschickt worden, ich weiß es jetzt. Du warst damals in Karda Nui, du hast uns gratuliert als wir die Rahi und die Avohkah besiegt hatten. Du warst ein Av-Matoraner." Sagte Kopaka. "Was? Bei Makuta nein, ich war ein Ta-Matoraner von Kanoya!" Sagte Takua, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte jemals an einem Ort namens Karda Nui gelebt zu haben. "Doch, aus irgendeinem Grund können wir alle uns nicht daran erinnern, außer ich!" Sagte Kopaka, während die Gruppe gerade an dem Boot ankam, in dem Gali und Pohatu saßen. Sie nahmen Takua die Nahrungsmittel ab und stellten sie ab. "Ist das aus Biologischem anbau?" fragte Gali. "Ist nicht wichtig! Ich weiß jetzt wo wir Keetongu finden können." Sagte Takua. "Aber woher?" Fragte Tahu misstrauisch "Wir waren die ganze Zeit bei dir, woher willst du wissen wo dieser Keetongu ist? "Sagen wir es mal so," sagte Takua "Kopaka ist nicht der einzige der sich an frührere Zeiten erinnert hat." Antwortete Takua und setzte die Segel. "Was das zu bedeuten hat werde ich euch vielleicht dann erzählen, wenn ihr wieder die Toa seid, die ihr sein sollt." *** Der Suchtrupp war wieder auf Daxia, und wartete auf neue Aufträge. "Mir gefällt das alles nicht!" Sagte Krakua "Wir haben Nuju unser Wort gegeben, wir wollten ihn und Dume, und ganz Metru Nui retten, aber stattdessen warten wir darauf, dass uns Brutaka neue Anweisungen gibt!" "Das hat alles seinen Grund!" Sagte Bima "Wir haben die Toa Mata, oder wie Brutaka sagt, Toa Inara gerufen. Es ist ihre bzw. Takua´s Aufgabe Metru Nui zu retten, das hat Axonn mir erzählt." "Und was ist mit Vohon Nui? Wir wollten den Vulkan und seine Lakeien zerstören!" Schrie Krakua. "Die Zeit wird kommen das zu tun, aber zuerst brauchen wir den lebenden Teil der Insel, Vatori Nui! Dies ist eure neue Aufgabe!" Sagte Brutaka und erschuf ein Dimensionstor vor dem Suchtrupp. Kapitel 7: The dark Shadow Die Toa Inara und Takua waren ein gutes Stück vorangekommen, Takua hatte schon angedeutet, dass sie nicht mehr lange brauchten, bis sie Keetongu endlich gefunden hatten. Aber sonst gab es zwischen den sieben Toa keine großartigen Gesprächsthemen, Takua machte ein zu großes Geheimnis daraus, wer er war und was die Aufgabe der Toa war. Deshalb waren sie schon von ihm genervt und wollten ihn loswerden, doch Kopaka rief sich immer wieder in Erinnerung, dass Takua recht hatte, sie hatten sich verändert, und wenn sie nicht bald etwas dagegen tun würden, würden sie noch vergessen wer sie waren. *** Bima und Krakua standen vor der riesigen Steinkuppel, unter der Vator, der Giftvulkan eingesperrt war. Brutaka sah die beiden fragend an. "Wie stellen wir das jetzt am besten an?" Fragte er und wandte sich an Bima, dem gewöhnlich schlauen Kopf des Suchtrupps. "Du weißt nicht was unter dieser Kuppel lauert. Es ist unmöglich deinen Plan auszuführen, wenn uns auch nur der kleinste Fehler passiert wird alles, was wir kennen dem Untergang geweiht werden!" Antwortete Bima. "Wir müssen es tun! Wir müssen Vatori Nui an diesen Ort bringen, ich habe Nachricht von Hydraxon bekommen, dass die Makuta langsam ungeduldig werden. Wir müssen einen letzten Schlag gegen die Bruderschaft ausüben, und dazu muss Vatori Nui die Grube zerstören........... und all ihre Bewohner!" *** "Die Vorräte gehen aus!" Sagte Onua mürrisch und legte den Apfel zurück zu dem anderen. "Gut" sagte Takua, "wir werden Nachschub holen, aber diesmal werde ich mich nicht wie ein Baby benehmen. Oh, da forn ist ja schon eine Insel, vielleicht haben die ja gute Ware. Diesmal gehen Pohatu und Gali mit mir. Kopaka, Tahu, Onua und Lewa, ihr bewacht das Boot." Sagte Takua und warf ein Seil anland. Pohatu und Gali stiegen aus dem Boot. "Dort!" Sagte Pohatu und zeigte auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad, "dies muss der Weg zum Dorf sein." Sagte er und ging voran. Die drei Toa erreichten bald eine Lichtung. "Super!" Sagte Takanuva, als er bemerkte, dass das alles von der Insel war, hinter einer kleinen Baumgruppe sah er nämlich gleich die Küste. Die Toa drehten sich ein bisschen im Kreis. Schließlich setzte sich Pohatu auf den Boden und stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab, genau hinter ihm war ein Busch und mit seinem Mittelfinger berührte er etwas kaltes, er sah sich um und sprang auf. "Ein Toa... ein toter Toa!" Schrie Pohatu entsetzt. Kapitel 8: Beneath the suface Pohatu sah sich den Toa genau an und wich zurück. Dabei knallte er mit den herbeieilenden Toa, Gali und Takua zusammen. Der Anblick war wiederlich, ein Arm des Toa war abgerissen und verdeckt nun zur Hälfte seine Maske. Sein Bein war fürchterlich verdreht, und als die Toa aufsahen, sahen sie fünf weitere Toa, die ähnlich zugerichtet waren. "Was... was ist hier passiert?" Fragte Takua, und konnte die Brutalität immernoch nicht fassen, die hier vor sich gegangen war. Von allen Seiten stürzten Matoraner und sprangen auf die Toa zu. Takua reagierte blitzschnell. Er erschuf eine Lichtwelle, die alle Matoraner zurückhielt, während Pohatu eine Steinmauer um die drei Toa erschuf. "Wer seid ihr?" Schrie Gali und richtete ihre Waffe auf das kleine Loch in der Mauer. "Die Frage ist, wer seid ihr?" Antwortete einer der Matoraner. "Wir haben uns unter der Oberfläche dieser Insel eine gigantische Stadt gebaut und leben dort glücklich und zufrieden! Wir brauchen keine von der Oberfläche mehr!" "Wovon redest du?" Fragte Takua gespannt, "Ich kenne euch gar nicht!" "Es war vor vielen tausenden von Jahren. Damals waren die Makuta noch auf der Seite des Guten. Wir Ak-Matoraner haben mit der Bruderschaft einen Pakt geschlossen, sie sollten uns beschützen, und wir würden sie im gegenzug mit Informationen über den Westlichen Kontinent versorgen. Doch dann wurde die Bruderschaft böse und zwang uns alles über den Westlichen Kontinent zu verraten, was wir wussten, traurigerweise hatten wir die Informationen auf eine Steintafel geschrieben, die aber bei dem Überfall der Bruderschaft zerstört wurde, aus diesem Grund verschleppte die Bruderschaft fast alle Ak-Matoraner und tötete sie, die wenigen, die überleben konnten kamen auf diese Insel und bauten eine gigantische Festung untertage, dort haben wir unsere Eigene Zivilisation gegründet, mit unserem eigenen Glauben. Dies ist unser Matoraner-Universum, und ihr seid darin nicht willkommen!" *** Tahu, Onua, Lewa und Kopaka saßen in dem Boot, und unterhielten sich über den seltsamen Takua, als Kopaka plötzlich niedergeschlagen wurde, dasselbe passierte mit Onua und Tahu, Lewa benutzte seine Maske des Schwebens schnell genug um den Schlägen zu entkommen. Auf einmal erkannte er wie etwas auf dem Boot entstand. Es war ein Matoraner. Er sah Lewa wütend an und schoss einen Nakosepfeil auf ihn. Lewa landete im Seichten Gewässer, wodurch er nicht unterging, der Matoraner sprang hinterher und fischte den Toa der Luft hinaus. Er fesselte die vier Toa aneinander und zog sie mit Mühe zu einer Großen runden Luke im Boden. Durch eine Röhre fielen sie auf den Kalten Boden eines gefängnisses. "Was wollt ihr von uns?" Schrie Takua. "Wir sind unterwegs das Universum, das ihr hasst in einen Ort der Liebe und der Gutmütigkeit zu verwandeln, in einen Ort, an dem auch ihr leben könnt!" "Wir haben keine Lust auf dein Super Universum, wir leben in dem Akradik Universum! Hier gelten unsere Regeln, und eine davon ist: 'Keine Toa, oder sonstige Lebewesen von der Oberfläche!' und diese werde ich nun ausführen!" Sagte der Matoraner und holte mit seiner Klinge aus, als ihn eine Hand von hinten stoppte. Sie nahm die Klinge und sah die Toa an. Kapitel 9: Keetongu Das Wesen nuschelte etwas auf einer anderen Sprache. Als der Matoraner nicht übersetzte stieß er ihn leicht auf den Kopf. "Er sagt, er könne mit seinem Auge erkennen, dass eure Absichten Nobel sind, und dass ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Ferner will er euch einladen, in die Festung der Stadt." Sagte der Matoraner wiederwillig, woraufhin sechs weitere Ak-Matoraner dazukamen und die Toa befreiten. Sie führten die Toa zu einem gewalltigen Bollwerk und wurden in einen großen Raum geführt. "Wer ist das seltsame Wesen?" Fragte Tahu Takua, während sie auf die große gelbe Kreatur warteten. "Das ist Keetongu, euer einzige Chance wieder die zu werden, die ihr einmal wart, und es fängt gut an, denn er hat gemerkt, weshalb wir hier sind, und er wird euch zurückverwandeln, ich weiß es einfach!" Antwortete Takua, voller Vorfreude. Dann kam Keetongu herein und setzte sich, neben ihm stand ein Matoraner, der als Dolmetscher fungieren sollte. "Keetongu sagt, er weiß wieso ihr hier seid, und er will euch helfen. Aber er kann dies nur tun, wenn ihr ihm eines versprecht." "Was sollen wir versprechen?" Fragte Tahu. "Wenn ihr es schafft eure Aufgabe zu erfüllen, das Universum zu befreien, und Frieden herrschen zu lassen, sollt ihr uns hier unten zurücklassen. Wir leben ein schönes Leben hier unten, und das wollen wir nicht aufgeben." Antwortete der Matoraner. Takua nickte. Draufhin stand Keetongu auf. Er drehte sich zur Tür und signalisierte den Toa ihm zu folgen. *** Die Toa Mata standen wieder an der Oberfläche, und konnten nicht glauben wie sie sich verändert hatten, nicht körperlich, sondern geistig. Keetongu hatte nur ihre Geister zurückverwandelt, da ihre Körper so stark sein mussten wie es geht, um die Bedrohung von Metru Nui, die Stadt der Schatten, abzuwenden. Takua ging zu dem Boot und machte die Leinen los. Während sich die Toa Mata versammelten. "Takua, wir wollen uns bei dir entschuldigen, und gleichzeitig danken, du hast uns wieder zu echten Toa gemacht, es tut uns leid, wie wir dich behandelt haben." Sagte Tahu. "Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Takua "Ihr könnt ja nichts dafür, aber wir haben immernoch ein Problem... unsere Vorräte reichen nicht für die Rückreise." Sagte Takua. "Nun gut, dann gehen wir nochmal nach Ihra und kaufen dort Biologisch angebaute Früchte. Kapitel 10: Zone of Shadows "Was wird uns in Metru Nui erwarten?" Fragte Tahu ungeduldig, er mochte es ein Toa zu sein. Er liebte es Matoraner zu beschützen und geehrt zu werden, jedoch nicht so sehr wie er es liebte gutes zu tun. "Mach dir keine allzugroßen Hoffnungen auf einen freundlichen Empfang. Metru Nui ist eine Zone des Schattens, ein Ort der Dunkelheit. Alles und jeder auf Metru Nui wird von Schatten beherrscht, sogar die Toa. Unsere Aufgabe wird es sein die Insel von dem Schatten zu befreien!" Antwortete Takua. "Moment!" Sagte Kopaka, "Ich und Tahu haben eine Toa Namens Helryx gefunden, während wir von Hydraxon trainiert wurden, sie erzählte uns, dass wir die anderen in Toa-Kanister bringen sollten, um da zu sein, wenn wir gebraucht werden... wenn wir Mata Nui erwecken sollen. Also was hat das 'Aufräumen' von Metru Nui mit unserer Aufgabe der Erweckung von Mata Nui zu tun?" "Die ganze Sache ist komplizierter als ihr denkt. Das Universum muss gereinigt sein, es darf nichts böses in ihm wohnen, sonst kann Mata Nui nicht erwachen. Genau aus diesem Grund versucht der Suchtrupp gerade die Insel Vatori Nui mit der Grube kollidieren zu lassen. Dabei wird alles und jeder in der Grube getötet!" Antwortete Takua. "Na, das hört sich doch nach einer Aufgabe für die Toa Mata..., nein wie eine Aufgabe der Toa Inara an!" Sagte Tahu, und am nächtlichen Horizont erschien eine gewaltige Metropole. "Ist es das?" Flüsterte Kopaka. "Ja, das ist Metru Nui, der Sitz der Zivilisation der Matoraner, die Stadt der Schatten!" Antwortete Takua und holte einen Gegenstand aus seinem Rückenfach. Er legte die drei Tafeln zusammen. "Pohatu, bitte verbinde sie zu einer." Sagte er, was Pohatu auch tat. Tahu erschuf eine kleine Flamme, um es Takua möglich zu machten zu lesen was daraufstand. "Ist das nicht deine Maske?" Fragte Gali, und zeigte auf eine Zeile. "Und da, da sind sechs Toa, und sie befreien zwei gestalten aus einem... Eis? Block?..." "Das sind die Toa Hagah, es ist meine Geschichte, die Geschichte meiner Entstehung als Toa, aber das interessiert uns nicht." Sagte Takua und zeigte auf die Zeile, die ganz oben auf dem Stein gemeißelt war. "So wie es aussieht wird die Aufgabe noch schwerer werden, als sie sowieso schon ist." Sagte Kopaka und starrte auf die Insel. In diesem Moment ging auf der Spitze des Kolosseums ein Scheinwerfer an. "Sofort stehen bleiben! Es ist aus!" Um zu erfahren wie es weitergeht lest: Dark Mirror Epilog "Und wie stellen wir es jetzt am besten an?" Fragte Bima, der auf einem Stein saß und Brutaka fragend ansah. "Wir haben keine richtigen Waffen, und Vator ist ein... na ja ein klein bisschen sauer auf uns!" "Genau, und deshalb brauchen wir hilfe, diejenigen die wir jetzt holen, kennen die Insel schon in und auswendig, sie waren nämlich schon einmal hier, die Bohrok. Wir müssen nur in ihre Nester Krabbeln und die Bahrag ärgern, dann haben wir Vatori Nui schneller wieder getrennt, wie du pip sagen kannst, Bima." Antwortete Brutaka, in seiner Stimme lag eine Sicherheit, die die anderen beiden Toa des Suchtrupps überzeugte. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Fragte Krakua "Auf in die Bohok-Nester!" Die drei gingen dorthin wo damals einmal Le-Wahi war und suchten den Eingang in das Nest. "Da ist der Eingang, aber irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich kann es förmlich hören" Sagte Krakua und nahm sich seine Schallgabel. Wenige sekunden später sprangen die Vator-Monster aus allen Ecken und fielen über Brutaka und Krakua her, Bima war hilflos, was sollte er tun, er wusste keine andere Lösung als sofort auf die Kreaturen loszugehen. Er schlug mit seiner Klinge einfach so ein er zerschnitt so viele Kreaturen, dass seine Klinge richtig heiß wurde. "Das ist es!" Schrie Bima. Erfahre wie es weitergeht! Kategorie: Epos